


Thank You Dark Souls

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, implied GReines, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Waver is stuck on the hardest boss in Bloodborne, making him more irritated with each attempt. Fortunately for him, he has Iskandar, who is determined to help him relax.





	Thank You Dark Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on Waver's birthday but I got impatient and decided to post it early. Hope you guys enjoy.

“Fucking hell, AGAIN?” Waver cursed, nearly throwing his controller out the window.

_“You Died”_ was emblazoned across the screen of his television and the hideous beast he was fighting still writhed and slashed in the background tauntingly. His character was soon spirited away to a dismal looking chapel where a woman with silver hair waited patiently for his return.

“Welcome, good Hunter,” she said softly.

_“Welcome, good Hunter,”_ Waver replied mockingly, “Fuck… how many times is that damn placenta monster going to kill me…”

Waver heard the jingling of keys as the door to his flat unlocked. The knob turned, and Iskandar pushed the wooden door open, a paper bag of groceries in his arms. He closed the door behind him with his foot, placing the bag on the kitchen counter and beginning to unload the groceries within.

“I’m home,” Iskandar announced.

“Welcome back,” Waver replied, “Have fun at the Farmer’s Market?”

“I had a grand time. Modern day grocery stores are a sight to behold, but that outdoor market reminded me of the bazaars of my time. I quite enjoyed chatting with the vendors.”

“You didn’t go over budget, did you?”

Waver cringed, remembering the last time he let Iskandar borrow his credit card. Iskandar practically cleaned out the entire grocery store, buying even the most expensive delicacies available. If it weren’t for Melvin’s kind donation, he would have been out several months worth of rent.

Iskandar chuckled, “Worry not. I made sure to restrain myself and I even managed to haggle with a few of the vendors. I was able to procure some beautiful lamb for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Waver replied, “Do you need me to help with supper tonight?”

“I have made lamb many a time before. Leave the cooking to me tonight, my treasure.”

“Alright. Gray and Reines said they would be here around 18:00. Do with that information what you will.”

Iskandar placed his racks of lamb in the refrigerator before looking at the clock on the wall. It was currently 14:00. He still had ample time to relax before he had to begin prepping for dinner. He threw the paper bag in the recycling bin, walking over to the couch to sit next to Waver. Iskandar threw his arm around Waver’s shoulders, bringing him in close to kiss him gently on the forehead.

“Playing Bloodborne again?” Iskandar asked, “I’m surprised you aren’t farming for the next Final Fantasy XIV raid.”

“I was in the mood for a soulslike,” Waver replied, “Besides, I’m still waiting for you to catch up to the current expansion. The story for Shadowbringers is incredible.”

“I am enjoying the initial game’s story thus far, I am just perplexed at the choice of voice actor for Alphinaud. I was not expecting such a deep voice to come from such a small elf.”

“They remedy that in Heavensward. All of the characters get new voice actors and the costumes improve drastically. You can tell it’s when they finally got a budget.”

“I shall take your word for it.”

Iskandar watched closely as Waver moved his character around the screen, spending his hard earned bloodpoints to boost his stats.

“What part of Bloodborne are you at?” he wondered.

“The Orphan of Kos…” Waver sighed.

Iskandar winced. He remembered how tediously difficult that boss was. Even the infamous Nameless King of Dark Souls 3 seemed easy in comparison. It took him upward to sixty tries to slay the boss, yet even after beating it, he still felt his victory was due to dumb luck over mastering the mechanics.

“What kind of build are you going for this run?” Iskandar asked, attempting to help Waver figure out how to kill the boss.

“I’m going arcane this playthrough,” Waver said, “Wanted to have a build based on Tonitrus.”

“Ah, I focused on strength when I played it.”

“I’ve done strength and bloodtinge before, but never an arcane run. It helped to make quick work of Ludwig the Accursed and Lady Maria, but Kos keeps killing me…”

“I can understand why… I’m amazed you were able to beat the thing twice before. It was a struggle for me to complete the task once.”

Waver chuckled as he leaned into Iskandar’s chest, resting his head on his firm, broad, pectorals. He breathed in deeply, Iskandar’s presence relaxing him to his core.

“Perhaps I’ll give it another try,” Waver pondered.

“Do you mind if I stay and keep you company?” Iskandar asked.

“Not at all.”

Waver moved his character to fast-travel from the Hunter’s Dream to the Orphan’s arena. The gray, dismal stage made the ominous red of the Orphan’s placenta cocoon stand out even more against the dreary coastline. The hideously deformed boss emerged from the bodily slime, picking up the remnants of its placenta to use as a weapon. It shrieked before charging at Waver’s character. Waver braced his controller, skillfully dodging the Orphan’s initial attack.

“Nice job,” Iskandar praised.

“That’s just the first attack,” Waver sighed, “Not even close to being out of the woods yet…”

Waver pounded the keys on his controller, circling to the boss’ left before activating his weapon. The Tonitrus sparked with bolts of electricity, emitting a high-pitched charge as Waver’s character smashed it into the Orphan’s side. Its health bar inched down, sadly not dealing as much damage as Waver had hoped. At least he had managed to chip something out of the boss’ massive health pool. The Orphan began its counterattack, swinging its placenta like a hammer at Waver’s character. The red blob clipped his character’s side, chunking half of his health.

“Shit…” Waver cursed.

He pulled out a bloodvial, crushing it to restore some of his character’s health so the next attack wouldn’t kill him. Waver reactivated his Tonitrus, taking advantage of the opening the Orphan left to parry its attack before circling around its back. He jammed the weapon into the boss’ back, blood splattering onto his character’s hunting garb. The Orphan’s health chunked down, teetering just over half health.

“Gotta take advantage of the boosted backstab damage while I can…” Waver sighed.

“You’re doing pretty well so far though,” Iskandar remarked.

“I could do the first half of this fight in my sleep. It’s stage two that kills me…”

Waver repositioned his character, trying to reconsider his strategy. As soon as the Orphan hit half health, phase two of the boss fight would begin, and Waver would have to play it extra cautiously. Iskandar’s gaze turned from the television screen to Waver’s face, staring at the look of sheer concentration plastered across his face. His brow was furrowed, the frown lines seared into his forehead knit even deeper in a mix of irritation and focus. His stare was piercing, his eyes squinting at the screen to discern potential actions of the creature he was fighting. He gritted his teeth tightly, his hands almost shaking as he gripped his controller harder.

Iskandar thought Waver was absolutely adorable when he was so focused. He wanted to kiss those sharp frown lines, to stroke those prominent cheekbones only made more apparent by the tension in his face. Delicately, Iskandar kissed Waver’s cheek, careful not to distract him from his fight. Waver’s expression softened slightly, relaxing into the touch of Iskandar’s lips.

Waver sighed, attacking the boss once more before beginning the dreaded second phase. Once the Orphan hit half health, it bit into its placenta, the weapon changing form and the boss growing in size.

“Here we go again…” Waver dreaded.

The Orphan of Kos screamed, a shockwave ringing out through the stage. Waver adeptly rolled over the waves, dodging what would have been crippling damage. It initiated a jumping combo attack, slashing away towards Waver’s character, only for Waver to jump out of the attack range in the nick of time.

“Perfect, It’s open!” Waver exclaimed, jumping at the boss’s opening to attack.

Its health bar began to dwindle. Waver was so close to killing it, when suddenly his hand cramped up, making him drop the controller. He could only watch in horror as the Orphan of Kos slapped his character to death with its placenta, hanging his head in irritation as he was greeted with that all too familiar “You Died” screen.

“Are you fucking kidding me…” Waver complained.

“You almost had it,” Iskandar consoled.

“I know! If I hadn’t gotten that bloody cramp!”

Waver buried his face in his hands, grumbling in irritation. Iskandar stroked his back, running his fingers through Waver’s long, brown hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Would you like to take a break?” Iskandar suggested, “Maybe relax a bit before trying it again.”

“You know, that isn’t too bad of an idea,” Waver replied, “I’d probably do even worse now if I tried it again.”

Iskandar smirked, pulling Waver in close to his chest. Comforting warmth emanated from Iskandar’s chest, his calming heartbeat soothing Waver’s frazzled nerves. Waver exhaled, nuzzling into Iskandar’s embrace, allowing himself to be swept away by his presence. He closed his eyes, relaxing into Iskandar’s gentle touch as he massaged his scalp. Despite his looks, Iskandar loved cuddling, jumping at any opportunity to hold Waver close and comfort him. His firm, broad chest made a surprisingly nice pillow, and his huge, work-weathered hands were capable of the softest touch.

“This is nice,” Waver sighed.

“I’m glad,” Iskandar cooed, “Feel free to relax as much as you want. The game is not going anywhere.”

Waver wrapped his arms around Iskandar, burying his face in his chest. He inhaled deeply, taking in Iskandar’s scent. Iskandar smelled of sweat, of smog caked onto his body from walking around the streets of London, yet his sweet, natural scent permeated through it all; that underlying smell of spice, of rich red wine, of salt air from the ocean, of brisk winds from the Greek countryside. It was intoxicating. Waver never wanted to let him go.

Iskandar tilted Waver’s chin up, looking tenderly into his eyes. His stressed, irritated expression had since faded, now replaced by a look of bliss. Waver’s sharp facial features seemed softer, lighter, like how he looked in his youth. Waver’s appearance had changed so much since the Fourth Holy Grail War, but deep down, he was still the same Waver, that same loyal subject who only desired to please his king, who wished to stay with him until the end of time.

Iskandar stroked Waver’s soft cheek, pushing his silky hair out of his face. Waver closed his eyes, closing the gap between their faces to plant a gentle kiss on Iskandar’s lips. Iskandar happily returned the kiss, cradling Waver’s head as his fingers intertwined with the smooth strands of his hair. Waver mewled as he felt Iskandar tongue graze his soft lips, parting them slightly to deepen the kiss. He felt a soft nibble on his lower lip as Iskandar slid his tongue into Waver’s mouth. Iskandar gently pushed Waver down into the couch, his massive frame overpowering him, but Waver didn’t mind in the slightest. He whimpered as Iskandar’s hand began to wander, ghosting under his shirt along his fair skin. Waver yelped as Iskandar tweaked his nipple, rubbing the sensitive nub until it hardened into a stiff peak under his shirt.

“Iskandar…” he panted, “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you relax,” Iskandar growled, “Just get comfortable and enjoy yourself. I’ll pamper you as much as you want.”

Before Waver could object, Iskandar cut him off, kissing him once more. This time was deeper, more passionate, spreading blush across Waver’s cheeks and heat to his groin. His pants grew tighter as Iskandar slid his hands down Waver’s torso, gently tickling him below his belly button. Waver whimpered at the touch, the gentle tickle filling him with pleasured anticipation. Iskandar’s ghosting fingers lingered right over his waistband, teasing him without even dipping into his pants. Perhaps this was a new erogenous zone that Waver didn’t even know he had.

“Enough, Iskandar,” Waver complained, “Touch me…”

“Oh?” Iskandar teased, “And where do you want me to touch?”

Waver looked away, blush tinting his cheeks.

“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” he flushed.

“Use your words boy,” Iskandar chuckled.

Waver gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Iskandar always liked to tease him to make him talk dirty. He could lecture for hours about magic theory, yet his silver tongue always seemed to be tied when it came to saying lewd things. Expressing his sexual desires always felt awkward. He shook his head, grabbing Iskandar’s hand and leading it to his groin.

“Touch me here,” he whispered.

“I thought I told you to use your words,” Iskandar teased.

“Actions speak louder than words,” Waver retorted.

Iskandar laughed happily, “You got me there. Very well, I suppose I’ve teased you enough for now.”

Iskandar hooked his fingers under Waver’s comfortable sweatpants, sliding them down his hips and yanking them off to leave him in nothing but his shirt and underwear. His erection bulged under the thin fabric of his underpants, a small wet puddle of precum forming at the tip. Iskandar moved from on top of Waver to the floor, kneeling to position his body between his legs. He freed Waver’s aching member from its restraints, the tip red and swollen with want. Iskandar wrapped his fist around it, making Waver whimper and shiver at his touch.

“You’re so cute,” Iskandar cooed.

“Shut up…” Waver hissed, “I’m not cute… I’m mmh-“

Waver mewled as Iskandar began slowly stroking his twitching length, his rough hands gently squeezing and caressing him. With his other hand, Iskandar fondled his balls, rubbing the soft, sensitive skin. Waver bit his lip in a feeble attempt to muffle his moans. Iskandar’s touch felt too good. As if the pleasure couldn’t get any better, he was greeted with a warm wetness surrounding his cock. Waver threw his head back in ecstasy as Iskandar took his member inside of his mouth, bucking his hips against the skillful caress of his tongue.

“Iskandar, stop…” Waver whimpered, “It feels too good…”

Iskandar didn’t listen, taking his dick to the base inside of his mouth. The tip nudged at Iskandar’s soft palette, yet he didn’t show the slightest sign of gagging. Waver ran his fingers through Iskandar’s fiery red hair, thrusting himself into the back of Iskandar’s throat. Iskandar’s beard scratched as his balls as Waver fucked his face, Waver’s vision going white as he released inside of Iskandar’s mouth. Waver wilted onto the couch, glowing with orgasm. Iskandar smiled, happily swallowing Waver’s load before kissing him.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“It felt so good,” Waver replied hazily, “Thank you… Do… do you want me to suck you off too?”

“You needn’t do that if you don’t want to,” Iskandar chuckled, “I just wanted to help you relax. Do you feel like you can attempt Kos again?”

“Well… I suppose, but…”

Iskandar looked down. Waver was already half hard again.

“Your lusts are insatiable today,” Iskandar growled, “Good to see that you’re finally getting some stamina.”

“Shut up…” Waver snapped, “Most guys can only go one to two rounds. Your libido is just ridiculously high…”

“That’s why I intend to improve yours, my dearest.”

“Then… Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“I would be content in taking you anywhere.”

Waver blushed.

“Well…” he stammered, “If we’re going to do it here, at least grab some lube. The last time you insisted that we would be fine without it, I couldn’t walk straight for the next few days…”

“Will olive oil suffice?” Iskandar asked earnestly, “The kitchen is far closer than the bedroom…”

“Just get the lube…” Waver scowled.

“If you insist…” Iskandar pouted, “I don’t understand why you’re so hesitant to use olive oil. It worked perfectly well in my day.”

“In your day, you also thought the earth was flat!”

“I’ll get the lube…”

Iskandar retreated to the bedroom, grabbing the lube from the nightstand before returning to the living room. Waver had since stripped off his shirt and was waiting completely bare on the couch. Iskandar licked his lips, stripping off his own clothes before joining Waver on the couch. He patted his lap with his hand, looking at Waver through half lidded eyes.

“Come here,” he beckoned, “So I can kiss you while I stretch you out.”

Waver crawled onto Iskandar’s lap, his erection rubbing up against Iskandar’s own impressive length. Iskandar reached behind Waver, groping his soft ass. Mewls leaked from Waver’s mouth as Iskandar squeezed his cheeks, his finger inching towards his hole.

“Just stretch me already,” Waver complained, burying his face in Iskandar’s shoulder.

“Eager today, aren’t you?” he growled.

Iskandar squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, reaching behind Waver once more to prepare him. Waver squirmed as Iskandar pressed his finger inside of him, wincing at the sudden stretch. He pressed his lips into Iskandar’s kissing him passionately as Iskandar inserted a second finger. His insides twitched wantonly around Iskandar’s digits, practically begging for more as he pressed into his prostate. Waver moaned into Iskandar’s mouth. His fingers felt amazing, but he needed more. He pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Enough prep already…” Waver panted, “I need this…”

He eagerly grinded against Iskandar’s member, breathing roughly in anticipation. Iskandar gladly complied, coating his cock in lube and positioning it at Waver’s taut entrance. He gripped Waver’s hips, slowly lowering him down onto his huge erection. Waver whimpered as Iskandar pressed inside, his guts parting to fit Iskandar’s girth. The swollen head grazed his prostate, making Waver shriek in pleasure and his tense insides relax. Iskandar took advantage of this, sheathing himself to the hilt inside of Waver while he was still relaxed.

“You feel so warm, Waver,” Iskandar grunted, rubbing Waver’s back, “Are you comfortable enough for me to move?”

“Le-let me do it…” Waver whimpered.

Slowly, Waver began rolling his hips, sliding up and down Iskandar’s length. He mewled in pleasure with each thrust inside of him, sparks shooting up his spine and stars whizzing behind his eyes. He was melting in ecstasy, his hips moving on their own as he rode Iskandar’s massive cock.

“Does it feel good?” he cooed.

“It feels amazing inside of you,” Iskandar whispered, “You cling to me as if you don’t want to let me go, yet your grip around me is always so soft and gentle. Am I satisfying you as well?”

“Of course you are… You… you always do…”

“That is good to know.”

Waver yelped as Iskandar’s grip tightened at his hips, leaving red finger marks on his sides as he slammed his cock deep inside of him. Waver matched the rhythm of Iskandar’s thrusts, wiggling his hips to pound his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Iskandar’s back, squeezing him tightly as Iskandar fucked him into ecstasy.

“I’m certain you’ll be relaxed enough to fight the Orphan of Kos after this,” Iskandar growled.

“I’ll have to get stuck on a boss more often…” Waver giggled, “Keep going Iskandar… Fuck me harder…”

Iskandar’s gaze shifted from Waver to the controller lying haphazardly on the floor. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck him.

“Would you like to attempt the boss now?” Iskandar suggested.

“Are you trying to blue ball me?” Waver cried, “I’m so close. Can’t we keep going until we finish?”

“Oh Waver, I wasn’t suggesting that we stop. I simply asked if you wanted to fight the Orphan now.”

A smile stretched across Waver’s face that quickly cracked into laugher.

“You want me to fight the hardest boss in Bloodborne while being fucked?” he laughed, “There’s no way I’ll be able to concentrate enough to beat it.”

“I want to see you try,” Iskandar growled.

“I’ll humor you then. It will probably be another loss anyway.”

Waver pulled himself off of Iskandar’s cock, bending over to grab the controller. Lube and precum oozed from his slightly agape hole. Iskandar couldn’t help but salivate at the lewd sight. He was certain Waver was trying to tease him, and it was definitely working. Once Waver had picked up the controller, he steadied himself over Iskandar’s cock, sinking back down onto it until it was completely inside of him. He shakily moved his character, fast travelling to the Orphan of Kos’ arena. As he entered the eerie bay, Iskandar began thrusting upward into Waver’s hole. Waver whimpered, his grip on the controller growing loose with each thrust.

“Concentrate boy,” Iskandar whispered, biting down on his ear, “Try your best.”

Waver steadied his grip on the controller, trying with all of his might to ignore the heat pooling in his groin. He activated his character’s weapon, attacking the Orphan of Kos while somehow managing to dodge its attacks.

“Wow, you’re doing well,” Iskandar teased, “I thought this would be a handicap, but it seems you’re performing even better.”

“Sh-shut up…” Waver retorted, “You… you told me I had to foc-AH~”

Iskandar slammed into Waver’s prostate, thrusting deep inside of him. It was a struggle for Waver to hold the controller like this, let alone try to beat this boss. He bit his lip, attempting to take his mind off of the intense pleasure so he could focus on fighting the Orphan. The boss leapt in the air, initiating one of its deadly jumping attacks. If Waver’s timing was off, it would be a one hit kill. Fortunately for him, he had attempted this boss so many times that he had memorized the hit box for it, skillfully dodging the attack and taking advantage of the opening afterwards.

The Orphan’s health teetered below half-health, beginning the dreaded phase two. It shrieked, sending shockwaves throughout the arena. Each time Waver jumped and rolled to dodge, Iskandar thrust in harder, faster, replacing the shockwave of pain with a shockwave of pleasure. In an odd way, having sex while attempting to fight the boss seemed to help Waver. While the numbing pleasure was distracting, it relaxed him, keeping him from tilting at the challenging boss. Iskandar also seemed to reward him for doing well, hitting him at just the right spots if he dodged or picking up the pace when he executed a perfect backstab. Before he knew it, the boss’ health bar was almost completely depleted.

“Just a little bit more, Waver,” Iskandar cooed, “You can do it.”

Waver’s vision began to blur. He was so close in more ways than one. The boss was almost dead, but he could sense that intoxicating heat pooling in his gut. He could cum at any second, and was certain that would ruin his chances of beating the Orphan. Waver gritted his teeth, activating Tonitrus one final time to deal the finishing blow to the Orphan of Kos. As it shrieked in defeat, Waver screamed in pleasure, releasing all over himself and the couch. Iskandar came soon after, pouring his essence deep inside of Waver’s body. Waver panted roughly, sweaty and drained from the intense lovemaking and challenging boss battle. He looked up at the television screen, seeing “Prey Slaughtered” scrawled across the arena.

“You never cease to amaze me, Waver” Iskandar chuckled, “Perhaps you’ll have to use my joystick more often when fighting hard bosses.”

“Oh fuck off,” Waver hissed, “You almost messed me up several times.”

“But you beat it.”

Waver blushed. He couldn’t believe that he beat one of the most difficult Souls bosses while being fucked, but he supposed he owed it to Iskandar. His technique for helping him beat the boss was questionable, but it was certainly effective.

“Th-thanks for helping me,” Waver flushed.

Iskandar chuckled, pulling his softening cock out of Waver’s hole and kissing him chastely on the cheek.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance, my treasure,” he smiled.

Iskandar looked up at the clock. It was 17:00. Gray and Reines would be here in an hour. He stood up from the couch, putting on his clothes to begin prepping for dinner. Waver’s legs wobbled like gelatin as he attempted to stand, yet he managed to tidy up the mess that he and Iskandar had made, wiping the semen and sweat off of his leather couch. He gathered his clothes off of the floor, taking them to the bedroom and throwing them in the laundry hamper before changing into his usual blazer, button-up, and slacks. Carefully, he tied his cravat around his neck, draping a red scarf over his shoulders. His hair was a bit sweaty, but with a good brushing, it would be presentable enough for when Gray and Reines came over.

Once he was dressed and ready, he left the bedroom, prompted by the savory scent of lamb being grilled in the kitchen. Iskandar always tended to season his food far too heavily for Waver’s taste, but the meal he was preparing tonight smelled delicious. Iskandar grinned at him as he turned over the racks of lamb, a beautiful crust forming on the exterior of the tender meat.

“Supper is looking good so far,” Waver said, “It smells amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Iskandar replied, “How do Gray and Reines like their meat?”

“Medium for Gray, medium-well for Reines.”

“And I’m assuming you’ll want yours well-done as usual?”

“Please.”

Iskandar sighed, looking down at the beautiful cuts of lamb. Given the quality of the cut, medium-rare to medium would be the best temperature, but he supposed he couldn’t change Waver’s taste.

_“It’s like he’s killing the lamb twice…”_ he thought to himself, setting aside his and Gray’s portions to rest while throwing Reines and Waver’s in the oven on a roasting rack to cook longer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Waver straightened his scarf and answered the door, seeing Gray, Reines, and Trimmau waiting in the doorway. Trimmau was carrying two beautifully wrapped gifts, one large and one small, as well as a tower of macarons and a bottle of champagne. Gray wasn’t wearing her usual hood and cape, but instead a beautiful red dress and bonnet, a gift from Reines from their shopping spree at Harrod’s.

“Happy Birthday, big brother,” Reines smirked.

“Happy Birthday professor!” Gray added, “Thank you for having us for dinner.”

“I’m glad you girls could make it,” Waver smiled, “I think Iskandar is almost done with supper. Please make yourselves comfortable.”

Gray bowed politely before walking into the apartment. It was surprisingly cleaner than normal, but still not pristine. Iskandar grinned at her from the kitchen, making her pull down her bonnet to cover her blush. It was still humbling being in the presence of one who helped save her life, and someone who her professor loved so dearly. Reines guided Trimmau into the room, setting down the tower of macarons, wine, and presents.

“You brought enough macarons to feed an army, Reines,” Waver sighed.

“Well since you refused my invitation to supper at Ramsay’s, I had to make up for it somehow,” Reines scoffed, “Besides, Laduree was on the way; I figured it would make a nice dessert.”

“I don’t need a fancy dinner for my birthday. I’m just happy being able to spend it with my loved ones.”

“I never would have thought you’d use the term ‘loved one’ to describe me, dear brother. I’m flattered.”

“I suppose you’ve grown on me, yet I doubt your teasing ever will.”

“A darn shame. Teasing you is one of my greatest sources of entertainment.”

Waver scowled as Reines chuckled. Iskandar pulled the roasting rack out of the over, carving up the rested medium-rare and medium racks of lamb while letting the medium-well and well-done racks rest.

“Supper looks delicious, Mr. Iskandar,” Gray said.

“I still have to wait for Reines’ and Waver’s lamb to finish resting, but we will feast shortly,” Iskandar replied.

“Would you like me to help set the table?”

“I would appreciate that.”

Gray joined Iskandar in the kitchen, taking a bowl full of Greek salad to the table. She arranged a basket of pita bread, setting it down next to the salad with a bowl of hummus. Until recently, she had never tried Greek cuisine, but it was slowly becoming one of her favorites. Iskandar finished carving the remaining racks of lamb, setting them on plates and dishing out some basmati rice on the side.

“Dinner is ready!” he called.

He handed two of the plates to Gray, helping her set the rest of the table as Waver and Reines joined them. As soon as everyone had taken their seat, Iskandar began digging into his food, taking a piece of pita bread from the basket and stuffing it with pieces of lamb, hummus, and salad. Waver sliced off a piece of his meat, chewing it with relish. It was still tender despite being well done and a hint of mint clung to the crust of the lamb. The salad was light and refreshing and the rice was light and fluffy. He chuckled as he watched Iskandar scarf down his pita wrap, looking over to Waver as soon as he noticed him staring.

“Is the lamb cooked to your liking?” he said through a mouthful of food.

“It is delicious,” Waver replied.

“It’s certainly not on Ramsay’s level, but it still tastes good nevertheless,” Reines smiled, “It would taste even better with some Dom Perignon though. Trimmau, bring the champagne over.”

“As you wish, milady,” Trimmau replied.

Trimmau opened up the bottle of champagne, pouring a glass for all four of them. Gray blushed as she pushed hers away. Though she was of legal drinking age in England, she still didn’t particularly enjoy alcohol.

“I… I am content with just water,” she said meekly, “Mr. Iskandar, would you care for my champagne?”

“Come on, Gray, you should try it!” Reines urged, “Dom is the highest quality champagne on the market. Please just have a sip. Just for a toast.”

Reines batted her eyelashes, making Gray’s blush only deepen. She could never resist Reines’ charms.

“I… ok… I suppose one sip won’t hurt…” Gray conceded.

Reines raised her glass, clearing her throat.

“To my beloved big brother,” she proposed, “May his success never wane and may he be happy with his lover forevermore. Happy Birthday, big brother.”

The four clinked their glasses together, sipping the bubbling champagne. Gray lurched back. As she never drank, her tolerance for alcohol was very low. She could already feel a buzz with only a sip of champagne.

“Well, what do you think of the champagne Gray?” Reines asked, taking another sip of her drink.

“It’s good but… is alcohol… always this strong?” she hiccupped.

“You’re so cute, Gray,” Reines giggled, “I can’t tell whether that blush is from the wine, big brother… or maybe, me.”

Gray’s face turned bright red, “Miss Reines!”

“Looks like I have my answer,” Reines teased.

“Enough Reines,” Waver scolded, “It’s bad enough that I have to deal with your teasing, don’t bring Gray into it too…”

“No promises, dear brother,” Reines snickered.

As the night went on, the four chatted, drank, and ate until their plates were clean and their glasses empty. The once large tower of macarons had been picked down to roughly half its size and the group had since moved to the couch. Gray was starting to nod off, Reines cradling her head on her lap.

“Perhaps making Gray drink wasn’t the best idea,” Waver sighed.

“She’s fine,” Reines said, “I can take care of her. Don’t you trust me?”

“Do you want my honest answer or the answer that you want to hear?”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Gray stirred on Reines lap, burying her face in her soft thighs.

“Lady… Reines…” she mumbled.

“Aww, poor Gray, are you all worn out?” Reines cooed.

“I’m sleepy…” Gray murmured

“Shall we head home then?” Reines asked, “You can sleep over with me tonight.”

“Ok…” Gray yawned, slowly getting up from the couch.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to return to her senses, when she spotted something.

“Professor,” she said, “What’s that white mark on the couch?”

Color drained from Waver’s face. He missed a spot when he was cleaning up, and now there was an apparent cum stain, standing out bright against the dark leather of the couch.

“Umm… that’s…” he stammered, “I… I spilt some milk there earlier. I must have not gotten it all.”

Reines snickered, gazing at him smugly. By the look on her face, she definitely could tell what lewd acts had happened on this couch earlier.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her,” she winked.

“You better not,” Waver threatened.

“Now let’s head out Gray,” Reines smiled, taking Gray’s hand, “Happy Birthday, big brother. Thank you for having us.”

Gray stumbled out of the room, half asleep, half drunk, sloppily hanging onto Reines for support.

“Happy Birthday, Sir,” she slurred.

“Get home safely, Lady,” Waver replied, seeing the girls off with a hug.

He closed the doors behind them, his gaze turning to the white stain on the couch.

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe I missed that…” Waver complained.

“I think Gray bought your excuse,” Iskandar consoled.

“Reines didn’t… more fuel for her fire to tease me with.”

Iskandar chuckled, pulling Waver onto the couch in a bear hug. Waver relaxed into his hug, exhaling as he leaned up against him.

“I was thinking about playing a bit of Final Fantasy XIV,” Iskandar said, picking up his controller, “Do you want to play with me?”

“I’m fine, I’ll just watch you play,” Waver replied, nuzzling against Iskandar’s chest.

Iskandar logged into the game, selecting his custom character, a lion faced Hrothgar warrior. He turned to Waver cheekily as the game loaded.

“I assume that if I get stuck on a dungeon, you’ll be certain to _help_ me, right?” Iskandar teased.

Waver scowled, “You can do it on your own…”


End file.
